


Day 24: Mutual Masturbation

by ThePureEvilOne



Series: Kinktober 2020- Promare [24]
Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Digital Art, F/F, Fanart, Fingering, Genderbending, Masturbation, fem! Galo, fem! Lio, titty sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:06:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27199592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePureEvilOne/pseuds/ThePureEvilOne
Summary: On occasion, the ladies like to finger themselves. Together.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Series: Kinktober 2020- Promare [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953076
Kudos: 22





	Day 24: Mutual Masturbation

[](https://freeimage.host/i/3XprHF)   



End file.
